Ceremonies
by Xoteem
Summary: Sequel of Ink. Shino and Kiba are getting married, see what kind of unique ceremonies they have to go through!ShinoKiba sort of ooc mm
1. Announcements

Rated T to be safe. Sequel of "Ink". I don't own Naruto. Contains Shino/Kiba you don't like, don't read. Mentions of blood drinking.

As Kiba followed Shino back to the Aburame house, he rubbed his collarbone where Shino's bugs had marked him in a pattern matching Shino's tattoos. He was a little freaked out with the whole situation. Not that Shino was gay, hell Kiba had been out of the closet for almost a year, but that he was going to marry him. Kiba had never known that he could marry another man. It was exciting, yet kind of scary. The walk was short and silent. When they reached a small one story house with colorful flowers surrounding it, Shino went to the door and unlocked it. He turned around and looked at Kiba, raising his eyebrow. Kiba walked forward slowly and stood beside Shino, who stepped inside. Once they were inside and the door shut, Shino removed his shoes and motioned for Kiba to do the same. Kiba did so and followed Shino into what he figured was the living room. Shino cleared his throat and his father looked up expectantly.

"Father, it is time to begin preparations for a marriage ceremony." With these words his father raised his eyebrows.

"Him?" Shino nodded.

"Willingly?" Shino nodded again.

"Does his mother know?" Shino frowned slightly and shook his head.

"The Inuzuka clan has certain marriage rituals as well. We will need to integrate then into our preparations. Go and tell her of the news." Kiba's eyes widened as he had never heard Shino's father speak more than 2 or 3 words at a time.

"Come on, Kiba. Your mother and Hana will want to know as soon as possible" Shino was right of course. As the two boys walked to Kiba's house, Shino silently walked beside Kiba and slipped his hand into Kiba's. Kiba blushed slightly but did not make a move to take his hand back. After all, they were to be married. If he couldn't handle hand-holding, he probably couldn't handle marriage. The walk was short but seemed to take forever. When they reached the Inuzuka complex, Kiba led the way to his home, a two story brick house. He opened the door and bawled out a greeting to his mother and sister.

"MA! HANA! Get down here I gotta talk to ya!" Shino cringed at the volume and abuse of grammar. A sound like a small herd of dogs announced Kiba's sister and mother's arrival. Wait, it was a small herd of dogs, with two humans among them. When they were all settled in the living room with glasses of iced tea, Kiba's mother began the conversation.

"Well, what is it that you need to talk to us about, Kiba?" Kiba cleared his throat and looked at Shino, who nodded.

"Well, Ma, you don't have to worry about me never getting married anymore." Kiba's mother looked puzzled, but Hana pieced it together quickly.

"You're marrying Shino?" Kiba nodded.

"Ohhhh! My baby is getting married! I'm so excited, we need to make a guest list and get together with Shino's dad and make arrangements! Oh! The marriage rituals, we'll need to get Kakashi and his husband over here to explain to you two how they work. The Hatake clan has the same marriage rituals as the Inuzuka, so he can tell you what to expect. I'll go call him right now!" Kiba and Shino just sort of blinked as the energetic Tsume leaped up and ran to the kitchen where the phone was located. They could hear her talking to Kakashi, but they couldn't hear what she was saying. Hana looked at her little brother the way a dog might look at a juicy piece of meat after being fed nothing but dry kibble for months.

"So, I take it you got to see the famous Aburame tattoos?"

"How do you know about my family's rituals?" Shino looked surprised.

"Didn't you know? I was engaged to a cousin of yours, Sumi, for a while before he was killed when Orochimaru attacked."

"I did not know Sumi well; however I am sorry for your loss." Hana nodded her thanks and got up to leave the room.

"You two behave now!" She laughed and headed outside to exercise her dogs. Not a minute after Hana left, Kiba's mother bounced back into the room.

"Kakashi will be here in 5 minutes with Iruka, so I want you two to take them to the pool house to talk. After they explain the ceremonies to you, invite them to stay and swim a while." The boys nodded and Tsume began to walk out of the room, but paused. "Oh, and no funny business! Save that for your wedding night." With that embarrassing little warning, she left, leaving the boys alone on the couch. Kiba let out a loud groan and flopped over on the couch, his head landing on Shino's lap. Sighing, he adjusted a little and closed his eyes as if he had never had a better pillow. Shino looked at him for a moment and began running his hand over Kiba's head, almost petting him.

"If you keep that up I'll fall asleep. Never hear the end of it from Hana." Shino chuckled and scratched behind Kiba's ear to see what would happen. Just like a dog, his leg began twitching. A small voice in Shino's head wondered if anything else was affected, but he pushed it away for after all this ceremony and such was over. He would have the rest of his life to find out just what effect scratching behind Kiba's ears had on the rest of his body. Shino smiled; content that Kiba hadn't freaked out or protested their impending marriage. Shino had liked Kiba for a long time and thought the feeling was returned but wasn't sure. The knocking on the door, brisk and hard, jerked both of them out of their daydreams.

Kiba opened the door to admit the Hatake Kakashi and his husband, Umino Iruka. Kakashi and Iruka were a well-kept secret. Not that they hid their marriage, but who would guess that the famous copy-cat ninja, constantly late and always reading porn, would be married to the proper, punctual school teacher? To see them together only once would convince anyone. Even now Iruka was prying Kakashi's mouth from his neck, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Kiba, Shino. Tsume told you we were coming?"

Yeah she told us. Come around back, we're supposed to talk in the pool house." Kiba led the way through the back yard, Iruka holding onto both of Kakashi's hands to keep him in line and Shino bringing up the rear, looking slightly nervous. They reached the pool house, which was more like a large gazebo with walls. Inside it was much like a one room apartment, with a couch, bed, table and chairs and miniature fridge. A small bathroom was built into one corner. The couch was by far the nicest piece of furniture, a blue micro fiber sectional with a matching blue marble end table. Kiba gestured for the three to sit and went over to the fridge to get some bottled water for them all. When they were all seated, Kiba and Shino sitting on the part nearest the door and Kakashi sitting in the corner with Iruka on his lap, Iruka began the discussion.

"How about I tell you what to expect, and if you have any questions when I'm done, you can ask?" Kiba looked at Shino, who nodded slightly.

"Sounds good to us. If you guys want a beer or wine cooler or something, I'm sure Hana wouldn't mind." Iruka chuckled and shook his head. Kakashi looked a little disappointed.

"Maybe later, but now we need to talk. I know a bit about the Aburame rituals, which are done in the evening, so they will take place first, followed by the rituals of the Inuzuka, which are done at night. Your wedding will probably begin around eight or so and conclude around nine-thirty. Some things may be changed, but I don't know what as changes can only be made by the clan leaders. You will enter together in ceremonial clothing. There will be an altar and priest just like a regular wedding but before your vows Shino's father must give you his blessing. That is done by his insects placing the final piece of your tattoos. It will take about fifteen minutes for this part. Then you will take your vows and exchange rings like a normal wedding. By the time that part is done the sun will have set and Kiba's mother will give her blessing, which will be a form of blood exchange. Everyone does it differently; she may bleed each of you into a glass and have you drink from that. That will take about five minutes depending on her method. The last part of the Inuzuka ritual is, um, well to put it lightly you have to consummate your marriage in front of the entire clan." Iruka blushed and Kiba and Shino looked puzzled.

"You have to have sex in front of Kiba's family." Kakashi supplied helpfully. Shino's eyebrows shot up and Kiba choked on the drink he was taking. "Maa, don't worry. It's simply ceremonial, and you'll be on a bed with sheets." Kiba was about to ask how Kakashi knew that but stopped. He pieced it together slowly and blurted it out.

"You and Iruka had sex in front of your clan!" Iruka colored and Kakashi nodded.

"Do you have any questions, or have I given you all the information you need?" Iruka asked.

"I have a question. I understand the blood exchange, but why the consummation?" Shino asked with a completely straight face.  
"Well, a long time ago people married into clans for the name and then wanted an annulment citing they had never consummated their marriage. Some clans made it a part of the marriage to prevent that from happening." Shino nodded as it made sense. Kiba was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Are we done yet?" He couldn't help asking.

"Well, unless you want details on our wedding, I guess we are." Kakashi joked, earning himself a poke in the side. Kiba looked relieved.

"Mum said we should invite you two to stay and swim for awhile. We'll probably feed ya, too." After a small discussion Kakashi and Iruka agreed to stay. Kiba rooted around in a small trunk and produced swim trunks for Kakashi and Iruka and pulled out Shino's odd suit. It was long-sleeved like his coat and covered his torso to mid-neck. Kiba had always wondered about it but never thought to ask. Kakashi, being Kakashi, changed into his trunks where he stood, while Iruka went to the bathroom to change. When the two men had gone outside Shino and Kiba changed into their swimwear, figuring they had nothing to hide. Kiba took some time to marvel at Shino's bright tattoos. It was a shame he was the only one who would ever get to see them. When Shino was changed he pulled Kiba into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm just a little worried about the last part of the ceremony. I've never done anything with anyone."

"And you think I have?"

"No, but…"

Then don't worry about it." Shino lowered his face to Kiba's for a kiss, their first kiss. It was short and chaste but very nice. Taking his hand he led Kiba outside. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and after supper Kiba walked Shino home with instructions to invite his father over for dinner as there was much to plan. When they reached Shino's house Kiba pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

'Yeah, tomorrow." Shino frowned slightly. "I'll inform father of dinner tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Night" And with that exchange Kiba turned back to his house and Shino headed inside, neither knowing the chaos that would ensue the next day.

I know grammar errors. Umm I will TRY to get the next chapter up soon but I make no promises. Let me know if anything sounds funny.

I know Kakashi doesn't have a clan, but for the sake of the story line he does.


	2. Plans

I don't own Naruto. Umm in 'Ink' I said they were about 16… let's just pretend I said 18, k? Thank you to all who have reviewed so far and I hope you all continue to like it. WARNING: SOME M RATED STUFF. If you don't like m/m or are not of the appropriate age, please don't read.

LINE BREAK!

Things were not going well. Dinner had gone nicely enough, Shibi and Tsume being civil and making small talk, but once they started making plans, all hell broke loose. Of all things, they were arguing about where to hold the wedding. Not nicely, either. Yelling and thrown objects could be heard down the street. Tsume looked ready to jump onto Shibi and start slugging him and Shibi looked like he wanted to unleash his insects on Tsume. They were interrupted by Shino clearing his throat.

"Might I make a suggestion?" At the adult's nods, he continued. "Why don't we hold the wedding ceremony here and the reception at our compound?" Stunned silence reigned until Shibi spoke quietly.

"I hadn't thought of that. It's alright with me if it's alright with Tsume."

"I don't have a problem with it. Thank you, Shino. Now why don't you boys go for a walk while we work out the minor details?" Kiba could take a hint. He grabbed Shino's wrist and waved at the parents, dragging Shino out the door after him.

Kiba led the way back through the Inuzuka grounds to the woods conveniently located near the kennels. They walked for a while until they came to a clearing with soft grass and filtered sunlight. Shino kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the grass, looking up at the leaves. Kiba, being Kiba, took off his shoes and plopped himself down on Shino, belly down, chin on his chest. Shino looked down at him and was tempted to lick his nose. Kiba beat him to it and licked his cheek.

"How come our folks couldn't figure that out on their own? Why'd you have to suggest it?

"Because sometimes adults can't look at things from more than one angle; they need help to come to a fair decision."

"I hope we never fight like that. Do you think Kakashi and Iruka fight like that?"

I don't think we will ever have a reason to fight like that. And I don't know. It's possible." Shino's brow furrowed in thought. He was trying to think of how life would be when he and Kiba were married and living in their own home. He was distracted by Kiba poking him in the side. He looked down to see what he wanted to have a pair of lips claim his own. He was shocked and resisted at first, but then he realized it was Kiba and responded. It was longer than their first kiss, and he was pleasantly surprised when Kiba's tongue found his own. For a while they were content to just be, kissing under the trees. They came up for air and for a minute or two just lay there breathing.

"What was that?" Kiba shot up and raced into the woods, leaving Shino a bit confused. Akamaru was at Hana's kennel for some sort of treatment so it couldn't have been him. A rustle of leaves at the edge of the clearing alerted him to a presence. Before he could even get up the branches were pushed aside to reveal Sakura and Ino, out for a walk apparently.

"See, Ino, I told you someone was here!"

"Did I ever disagree?"

"HI Shino!" they both yelled at once. Ino had had a crush on him since they were 15 and Sakura had developed one around the same time. He had a bad feeling as they both came over and sat on either side of him. His bad feeling worsened as they both edged closer and asked questions in seemingly innocent voices.

"So, Shino, why are you all alone in the woods?" Sakura.

"Are you waiting for a girl?" Ino. Before Shino could even begin to say anything, he was propelled out of the girls' grasps by a white and brown blur.

"MINE! Stay off him!" The blur was Kiba.

"Very funny Kiba. Shino's not gay." Ino stepped forward looking pissed.

"Tell them Shino honey. Tell them how we're getting married." Kiba could pour on the sweetness when he wanted to.

"Kiba, stop making stuff up." Sakura had stepped up beside Ino, looking equally pissed.

"He's not making stuff up. We are to be married within the week."

"Ok, guys this stopped being funny about 3 sentences ago. Kiba, stop telling lies, Shino, stop humoring him." Ino was pushing her luck. Shino gave up on words and decided to let his actions speak. He whirled around and pushed Kiba back against the tree and kissed him hard. Teeth clashed and tongues battled and a grope or two was thrown in for good measure. Shino parted from Kiba with one last light kiss and turned around to glare at the two girls.

"Are you still going to say we are lying? If you need further proof, go to Kiba's house. My father is there making arrangements with Kiba's mother. You will not be invited to the wedding. Now leave us alone!" One look at Shino's face was enough to make the two turn around and run out of the clearing. "That was kind of fun"

"Yeah, it was. It's getting dark, though. Let's go see what's been decided."

"Alright." And with that, Shino and Kiba joined hands and walked out of the woods to Kiba's house. Tsume and Shibi were sitting in the kitchen talking over coffee. They both looked over and smiled as the boys walked in the door.

"Glad to see ya had fun. You've got leaves in your hair, Shino." Tsume grinned and Shino colored and removed the leaves.

"We have decided on everything but the guest list. Once you both tell us your friend's names to invite, all will be complete." Shibi looked glad to be done.

"Kiba, I saw two girls running very fast out of the woods. Was there a problem?"

"No, ma, everything's fine." Kiba pulled out a chair for Shino then one for himself. They sat down and the rest of the evening was spent going over the guest list. Shino and Shibi left after everything was decided and Tsume picked on Shino about the leaves again.

LINE BREAK!

The next morning Shino crept downstairs hoping to be out before his father came home, but Shibi was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him.

"Sit down, son. We must talk." There was no arguing with that look. Shino poured a glass of orange juice and some cereal and sat across from his father.

"Yes, father?"

"I am concerned, son. Why did you not tell me you were attracted to other males?"

"I was concerned that you might kick me out."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when Neji told his family he was gay, they kicked him out and he had to stay with Lee and his family." Shino remembered Neji telling him about it over ramen and wishing he could help.

"Why exactly did you think I would react like Hiashi Hyuga?"

"I'm sorry father. I was afraid."

"Well, next time you think you can't tell me something, think and hopefully you will tell me." Shibi smiled a small smile as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes sir."

"One last thing; this Inuzuka ritual…"

"Kiba has agreed to go through our ritual so I will go through theirs."

"I have arranged for a screen of sorts so that your tattoos will remain hidden."

"Thank you, father."

You're welcome. Now go do whatever it is you were sneaking off to do." Shibi smiled as his son bowed to him and ran out the door after placing his dishes in the sink. He had been young and in love once. He was willing to bet Shino was going to meet Kiba. The Inuzuka made Shino happy, and the rest didn't matter to him.

But Shibi was mistaken. Shino headed to the memorial stone. He knelt before the stone and found his mother's name. He quietly told her all that had been going on. Before long Kakashi showed up and began silently talking to his departed team. They knelt in comfortable silence for a while. Kakashi waited until he was sure Shino was done before clearing his throat and speaking to the boy.

"I saw Sakura before I came here."

"What did she tell you?" Shino was wondering how many people knew about he and Kiba, and how much truth they had been told.

"Not much, just that you went a little crazy and started making out with Kiba in front of them, no big deal."

"To you maybe. As an Aburame, I must hold my temper in check."

"Did you ever consider taking Kiba's name? Being Shino Inuzuka?"

"I hadn't even thought about that part yet."

"Well, you know, after you are married to someone for any period of time they start to rub off on you, and vice versa. As an Inuzuka, you could allow yourself to feel, and react to situations. If Kiba took your name, even though he is an Inuzuka, he would be expected to learn to hold his feelings and reactions in check. Then he wouldn't be Kiba, he wouldn't be the boy on your team that you fell in love with. The Inuzuka don't hold their clan members to act a certain way. You could stay exactly the way you are and they wouldn't be ashamed. Think on it." With that bit of wisdom, Kakashi made some hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shino thought for a long time, slowly walking through the streets of Konoha. Kakashi was right. What did it matter which name he had? All he cared about was that he was marrying Kiba. Nodding to himself, he set out to find said dog nin. It didn't take long, as Kiba was looking for him as well. Shino grabbed him and dragged him off to the woods, where he greeted him properly (read: kissed him silly) before speaking.

"I will take your name."

"Really?"

"Yes." With that one word, Kiba's heart soared. He had come to find Shino to talk about that very subject. Iruka had shown up at the training grounds and explained everything that would be expected of him if he took the Aburame name. For Shino, he would do anything, even become introverted and silent. Hell, he would even wear the sunglasses. But he was relieved he didn't have to. He spotted a small pond and began nudging Shino over to it.

"Kiba, you know I can't."

"Hot springs?"

"I'll race you"

LINE BREAK! WARNING WARNING SEMI-ADULT CONTENT!

It was a tie. They both arrived laughing and panting at the desk at the springs where Shino requested his private area. They went back and Shino explained how his clan owned this particular spring so there was always a private 'area' kept open for them. Shino led the way to the same one they had been in a few days ago. Kiba thought how much things could change in a few days. Shino thought how when they were married he would bring Kiba here and molest him. (A/N Pervert Shino!) They both stripped down slowly, Shino blushing a bit but allowing Kiba to look him over as though he was a steak. They eased in together and settled in side by side, Kiba resting his head on Shino's damp chest. They sat in silence for awhile before Kiba splashed Shino, Shino immediately retaliated and soon a full-blown splash-fest was going on. It ended with Shino straddling Kiba, holding his hands down.

"Do I have to sic my bugs on you?"

"Do I have to poke you?"

"What? I have your fingers, how on earth can you-Oh!" Was Shino's startled exclamation as Kiba's arousal was poked against his thigh.

"Don't act so innocent. Yours is poking me in the navel." Kiba purred up at him.

"You know we can't do … that."

"Who said anything about that? Not me."

"Then how shall we alleviate the problems?"

"Give me my hands." Shino released Kiba's hands and allowed him to grab his hips and re-position him so their penises were rubbing together. He then bucked his hips and grinned as Shino moaned above him. He pulled Shino down for a kiss and continued moving his hips. It didn't take long before they reached their peak together. Kiba bit down on Shino's shoulder while Shino let out a gasp that sounded a lot like his name. They held each other close and even dozed off a little in the warm water. When they woke up it was about lunch time. They dried off and re-dressed.

"How about ramen for lunch?" Kiba suggested as he hadn't had ramen for awhile.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." With that the two boys made their way to downtown Konoha.

LINE BREAK! MATURE CONTENT ENDED!

At the ramen shop they were relatively unbothered as they sat in a booth in the back of the shop. Shino rubbed his shoulder and was mildly surprised that it hurt. He looked and could count teeth marks on the bite Kiba had so nicely given him.

"Next time bite where it won't be so sore."

"Sorry. It was all I had available at the time. Besides, if I howled out your name, we would have gotten kicked out." Shino blushed nicely at the last part. Their ramen came and they spent the rest of the meal in companionable silence enjoying their ramen and holding hands over the table.

LINE BREAK!

Umm yeah I'm not sure what to do now. Should I hurry up and get to the wedding or should I continue their getting-used-to phase? I'll TRY to get the next chapter out soon. Oh and I'm just assuming Kiba's dad and Shino's mom died in battle.

Oh! If anyone can tell me what AU means I will be forever grateful. R&R Plz!


	3. Invitations

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own the idea of this story.

Someone commented that Ink was too short to be a stand alone. I never intended to write this follow-up, so that's all it is is a short little story. As for being short, I've seen shorter. Well, on to the show. Oh yeah, rated M for a reason.

OMG THIS IS A LINE BREAK!

After lunch, Kiba and Shino headed back to Kiba's house, where Tsume was waiting for them, with invitations printed up for their friends and relatives.

"I know you guys would rather be doing _other _things, but these need to be delivered today, ok?"

"Yes, Ma"

"Yes, Mrs. Inuzuka"

So they set about delivering invitations. The relatives' were delivered rather quickly, but their friends' took a little longer. Choji was at a tea house with Shikamaru, the former reading a book and the latter playing a game of sorts. They both expressed their congratulations and returned to their activities. Kiba and Shino walked down the street and Kiba nudged Shino to whisper to him.

"Do you think there's somethin' going on with those two?"

"Well, it is possible. But you know them. Choji is shy and Shikamaru doesn't like to announce his personal business. They wouldn't tell anyone but their parents, if they even told anyone at all."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kiba grabbed Shino's hand and grinned over at him. Naruto and Sasuke were with Neji and Lee in the forest, swimming in a stream. How Shino envied them, being able to just take off their clothes and jump in the water. Wait- envy? Shino didn't envy. It wasn't the way if the Aburame. Maybe Kiba was rubbing off on him… Is Naruto naked? They're all naked! Shino barely had time to register the thought before Naruto climbed out of the water, dripping and unashamed, and waved at them.

"HI, GUYS! WANNA COME SWIM WITH US?"

"Dobe, you don't need to shout. They're right there. And get your naked ass back in this water or no sex for a week." Sasuke was very possessive of his boyfriend. Naruto just kind of looked at him and blinked causing him to sigh and drag him back into the water using his ankle. Kiba giggled at the sight of THE Sasuke Uchiha dragging a soaking wet, naked, Naruto into a stream. Shino poked him and he stopped.

"We have come with invitations for you all." Lee turned around and asked.

"Invitations for what? A party?" Kiba made a face at Lee.

"No, stupid. We're getting married!" Shino smacked Kiba in the back of the head for calling Lee 'stupid' and the four boys all stopped splashing and looked at Shino and Kiba in disbelief.

"Not you guys too! We had to go through this with Sakura and Ino yesterday!" Kiba was getting just a little annoyed with everyone saying Shino wasn't gay. Neji cleared his throat and when he had the attention of all involved he spoke.

"You, Kiba, are an Inuzuka. You are loud, impulsive, and you often speak without thinking. Shino, on the other hand, is an Aburame. He is quiet, thinks things through, and thinks before speaking. One would not assume you two are compatible." Neji glanced at Lee. "Then again, stranger things have happened. Congratulations."

"May the springtime of youth be everlasting in your love!" Lee was tearing up and doing a Gai-like good guy pose. Which was disturbing considering he was nude. And apparently happy to see Neji. Shino shuddered.

"Well, thanks guys, we'll leave these here for ya, bye!" Kiba blurted out and dragged Shino away as quickly as he could. They spent a few minutes recovering from the trauma and then finished delivering invitations. It didn't take long since the only person left was Tenten, who wasn't home. They left it in her mailbox.

"Want to come to my house for supper, Kiba?"

"Sure, that sounds fun." So they headed off in the direction of Shino's house. When they got there they were surprised to find Tsume helping Shibi cook.

"Ma?"

"Hi Kiba, hi, Shino. Shibi here invited us over for supper today since we had them over yesterday. But since you're here I don't have to send Shino looking for you. Go wash up, food is almost ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, Ma." The boys went to the bathroom in the back of the house and cleaned up. When they came back out, Shino glaring at Kiba for attempting to molest him with both of their parents not far away, the table had been set and Tsume and Shibi seated. They said a short prayer and began to eat.

"So, boys, what have you been up to?" Tsume asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

"We delivered the invitations like you asked and then came here."

"Ma, why are you wearing a man's shirt?"

"Because I was working outside and got my regular shirt dirty, so I just put this one on to be comfortable and then Mr. Aburame called me and I came over, not thinking about my shirt."

"Oh" The rest of supper went by uneventfully and after the dishes were done and put away, Tsume's pager went off.

"Emergency at the kennel gotta go!" She managed before shooting out the door. Shino and his dad looked at Kiba questioningly.

"Sometimes Hana can't handle the kennel by herself so she calls Ma to help her."

"Fair enough. Shino, why don't you show Kiba around a little? You two can talk and I can have some quiet." Shino nodded and bowed to his father, Kiba waved at him as they walked out the door.

"No adults! Now what?"

"Well, we have a couple of hours until it gets dark. What would you like to do?" Kiba looked at him hopefully. "Not that." Kiba frowned.

"Well, I've heard that you guys have amazing flower gardens."

"Yes we do."

"Can I see them?"

"I don't see the harm. This way." Shino led Kiba back through the Aburame complex past houses and yards into a forest. They walked through the forest for a few minutes until they stepped into a large clearing. "Remove your shoes please." They took off their shoes and walked forward through a jutsu and into the most amazing flower garden Kiba had ever seen or smelled. The colors were like another world. Kiba just stood there with his mouth agape. Shino poked him.

"I have a special flower I want to show you." Shino took Kiba's hand and led him down a row across a couple columns and down another row. He stopped at a group of white flowers, seemingly ordinary among so many colorful ones. These flowers are very special. Give me your hand and trust me." Kiba let Shino take his hand and prick the first finger, then his own first finger. Shino squeezed a drop of blood from both fingers into the center of a flower. "Now watch." They both watched as the flower began to turn colors. A rich vibrant blue and a pure bold red bloomed from the two blood spots and twisted on the petals. They curled together in beautiful patterns but didn't mix. After a few minutes it stopped and in the center of one of the petals was two merging hearts, one read and one blue, outlined in pure white, the only white on the flower. The rest was a beautiful mix of the red and blue.

"Shino, it's beautiful!"

"Yes it is. It's our flower and it will bloom more next year and all the years following it. All of them will look exactly like this."

"That's amazing, Shino. Thank you."

"You're welcome. These flowers serve another purpose. They can act as an aphrodisiac for the couple whose blood has been placed in them." Shino gave Kiba a suggestive look and waggled his eyebrows. Oh, yes, Kiba was rubbing off on him.

"Tease!" Kiba growled at Shino and made an attempt to grab him. Shino dodged and began running up the rows out of the flowers. Kiba blinked for a second then gave chase, laughing. The boys ran out of he flowers and out of the jutsu. Shino led him to a smaller clearing without a jutsu or flowers. Kiba put on speed and tackled Shino, landing nicely straddling his stomach. They were both out of breath and laughing, totally content to be in each other's company. To think, that this would have never happened if Kiba hadn't been 'Shino-stalking'. Kiba flopped over to lie beside Shino on the grass. It was nice and soft, no rocks or needles. Kiba shifted to be on his side and Shino did the same. Kiba was trying to figure out if Shino would slap him for kissing him when a soft pair of lips found his own. It was a nice surprise. The kiss was gentle and sweet at first but Shino deepened it, dominated it. He pushed Kiba over and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. Kiba was enjoying himself when his hand wandered to Shino's ass and squeezed. Shino didn't stop him, so he left his hand where it was. Shino's hands began to wander as well and they were soon engaged in a full-blown make out session. Then a twig snapped and they both jerked up. Shino made some hand signs and henged them into a large bush. Shibi stepped into the clearing and spoke.

"That trick's one of the oldest in the book. Kiba, your mother called and she wants you home." With that he turned around and walked away. Shino dropped the henge and looked at Kiba. His jacket was half-off and his hair was a mess. Shino imagined he looked no better. So he straightened Kiba's jacket and tried to tame his hair, and Kiba did the same for him. They put on their shoes and started walking. Soon they emerged from the woods at a gate.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bright and early. Shino?"

"Yes, Kiba?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Shino pulled Kiba in for a goodbye kiss and let him out the gate. He watched as Kiba walked down the road and disappeared from view. He sighed and sank to his knees. "He loves me." He whispered to himself, smiling.

Kiba waited until he had turned a corner before stopping and leaning against a fence. "He loves me" he said softly, smelling his jacket.

LINE BREAK!

I know the end is a little sappy, but meh. In case you're wondering Kiba is smelling his jacket because it smells like Shino. R&R plz! And thank you all who told me what AU means. Next chapter soon, I hope! Wedding or more getting used to it?


	4. Bonus chapter!

I don't own Naruto. Umm this is a bonus chapter until I figure out what to do with Shino and Kiba evil grin. This is Shibi/Tsume, what happened when the kids were out of the house in chapter 2 and why Tsume was at the Aburame house in chapter 3. Enjoy! Oh yeah, rated M for a reason. And it's not Marigolds. :D

LINE BREAK! OMG LINE BREAK!

Tsume couldn't believe her luck when Shino suggested having the wedding at the Inuzuka complex and the reception at the Aburame complex. She and Shibi had decided to fight about it for awhile, come to that decision, and then kick the kids out so they could work out some 'minor details'. It had worked perfectly. The boys didn't have a clue.

"You know, we should plan them a niiice long honeymoon. Two weeks at least." Shibi was just thinking the exact same thing.

"Yes, that would be a nice surprise for them- and a chance for us to work out some more 'minor details." Tsume grinned at Shibi's use of her excuse. She got up and walked around the table, stopping in front of Shibi's chair. He smiled as he pulled her down to sit on his lap and then pulled her in for a kiss. No one knew about their affair. They were very good at hiding their activities from prying eyes. They had gotten to talking in a bar about two years ago and ever since then they had been seeing each other. Tsume laughed against Shibi's mouth and began to unbutton his jacket, while he did the same to hers. She finished unbuttoning it and pulled it off to reveal… scars. Burn scars to be more precise. Shibi had lost it a little after his wife died and one night decided he no longer wanted to be tied down by his clan's rituals. He poured sake over his tattoos and lit it on fire. He spent the next two days caring for his wounds and after the pain became too much to handle he sought out Tsunade, traveling to the edge of fire country to find her. She healed him as well as she was able and gave him medication for the pain. Not a trace of his beautiful tattoos was left. Tsunade said not a word to him about it when she returned to Konoha, and the only other person who knew was Tsume.

Shibi stood up, taking Tsume with him. He walked up the stairs and down the hall, finding her bedroom without error. He laid her down on the bad and lay beside her. She traced her fingers over his jaw line and licked where she touched. He smiled down on her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What are we going to do? If Shino and Kiba find out…"

"Oh, they're old enough to understand. Besides, they haven't had a clue for the last two years, why would they now? Relax, baby, and come here." Shibi complied with Tsume's request and for a long time after all that was heard from the room were noises of lovemaking.

OMG I'M A LINE BREAK!

The next day Tsume lay happily in her bed thinking thoughts of having Kiba living with Shino and basically having the house to herself. The phone rang, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shino's gone sneaking out of the house, to meet Kiba, I suspect. Want to come over?"

"Sure, I'll be over in about an hour."

"Cant wait. Bye, hun"

"Bye" Tsume hung up the phone and rushed around getting things finished. She was just about ready to leave when Kiba and Shino walked in. She sent them on the task of delivering the invitations so they couldn't question why she was leaving in such a hurry. She waited until they were out of sight before dashing out the back door and leaping over rooftops to the Aburame complex. She looked around to make sure no one saw her, and climbed in Shibi's bedroom window. He was waiting for her, wearing only a smile and his sheet. She grinned at him and was quick to disrobe and jump him.

"I missed you" She murmured, sitting on his stomach and running her hands through his hair.

"I missed you too. I missed you so much I went out and got those glow in the dark rubbers you like so much." He pulled a small box out from under the pillow and handed it to her. Glow in the dark condoms, so much fun in the dark. Tsume squealed in happiness and went about shutting all the curtains and turning off the light. When it was fully dark she found her way back to him and for the next couple of hours they went at it like bunnies. They were dozing off when Shibi jerked up.

"They're coming."

"Who?"

"Kiba and Shino"

"SHIT!"

"We'll tell them I invited you both over for supper." Shibi was fumbling for the light and Tsume leapt up and turned on the overhead. They both raced around the room looking for clothing.

"SHIT! Where is my shirt?"

"Here, wear this one. Hurry, they're almost here!" Tsume threw it on and ran down the hall after Shibi after shutting and locking the bedroom door. Shino did NOT need to stumble upon the small pile of used rubbers. They hurried up and pulled some pots and pans out of the cabinet and had just put food in them when they boys walked in. Tsume made a silent sigh of relief and Shibi was mentally cursing that his bugs hadn't alerted him sooner.

LINE BREAK! 

So there you have it, a little bonus chapter. Sorry if it's weird. Next chapter will be up soon I hope! But I will make no promises. :D


	5. Late night activities

I don't own Naruto. Still not sure what to do with Shino and Kiba. Any suggestions? But yeah rated M for a reason and all that jazz.

-LINE BREAK!-

Shino heard his phone ringing and picked it up quickly, not wanting it to wake his father.

"Hello?"

"Shino, can you get out?"

"Kiba? What time is it?"

"That doesn't matter. Can you get out?"

"Most likely. Why?"

"Meet me in the park in half an hour."

"What's this all about? Kiba? Kiba?" But Kiba had hung up already. Shino smiled and shook his head. He got up and began to pull on his clothing. He got out a black jacket instead of a white one for stealth purposes. He opened his window and perched on the ledge and shut his eyes. He sent out his insects, seeing what they saw. No one outside the house; his father in his room sleeping, something strange in his room, but no time to study it. He called back his bugs and jumped out the window. Making his way to the park, he wondered what Kiba wanted to talk to him about. It had better be important for him to be calling this late at night. He arrived at the park and crouched on a tree branch, watching for anyone who might be out at this hour. He didn't have to wait long before Kiba landed beside him.

"Ok, now what?"

"Not here. Come on." Kiba jumped across the tree branches and Shino followed. He led them back through the park and into a section of the park that was closed at night, the rocks. There was dozens of huge rocks all over this area, so you could climb on them or walk between them on paths. A fence enclosed it, but they got over with no difficulty. Kiba led Shino to a cave few people knew about. They used to play here with Hinata before their team was split up. Kiba had already built a fire and had a blanket spread out on the floor. Kiba flopped down on the blanket and Shino sat down beside him.

"Alright, we're here. What's so important that you had to wake me up and drag me out here?"

"Well, I was in my mom's room today getting her some medicine for her dogs. I was over near the bed when I smelled… you. Well, not you, but the under scent of your bugs. I sniffed around some more and the scent was all over the room, even in her bathroom. It was really weird, which is why I waited to call you until after she was asleep."

"You smelled my bugs?"

"Yes."

"Well, when I was checking to make sure my father was asleep I saw a shirt that looked like your mother's. I didn't think anything of it until now." Shino furrowed his brows and leaned against Kiba.

"So what do we do?"

"Let me think a minute." So they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Kiba had almost decided that Shino had fallen asleep when he spoke.

"I've got it. We make reservations at a restaurant for the four of us to work on some more wedding stuff. We'll show up late, a half hour or so. I'll plant one of my bugs on your mother so we know what's going on while we aren't there. Too bad Akamaru is still sick, he could help."

"Awesome plan. I was going to say we tie them up till they tell us what's going on."

"Kiba…"

"Just kidding." Kiba grinned at Shino and pulled him down to lay beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and breathed in deeply. "Now that, that is YOUR scent." Kiba sighed in happiness and Shino smiled softly and began petting Kiba. The fire crackled nicely and they were content to just lay there in silence. A slight shuffling noise made Kiba lean up on one elbow and look around. After seeing nothing, he laid back down. After a moment, Hinata stepped out of the shadows.

"Kiba? Shino?"

"Hinata! What are you doing up so late?" Kiba questioned her from the floor. He was too comfy to move.

"I couldn't sleep. When I can't sleep I come here sometimes. Is Shino sleeping?" Kiba looked at Shino's face closely.

"Yeah, I guess he is. I woke him up."

"So I guess it's true, then. You and Shino are getting married." Hinata walked over and sat beside them.

"Yes, you didn't get the invitation? We left it in your mailbox."

"Yes, but I thought maybe it was a prank."

"Well, it's not. It's weird, I know, but I love him. And he loves me."

"Well, I'm glad. No one could love Shino like you. You two have been through a lot together."

"You've been there for a lot of it too, Hinata."

"Yes, but I have Gaara. Up until now, neither of you has had someone like that." Few people knew of Hinata's involvement with the young kazekage. Her father would disown her, and most Konoha residents would shun her. But she didn't care; they had been together for almost 5 years now.

"Tell Gaara he's invited, too. Next time you talk to him, that is."

"I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Having run out of things to say, they sat there for a few minutes, silent. Kiba rested his chin on Shino's shoulder and looked at Hinata sideways. Hinata giggled and laid down behind Shino so she could make faces at Kiba. Kiba dozed off and the next thing he knew he was being shaken.

"Kiba, Hinata! Wake up! We all need to go home NOW!"

"What time is it?"

Early morning. But our parents will be getting up soon."

"Oh no! I was supposed to cook breakfast! Bye, guys!" With that, Hinata raced out of the cave and toward home.

"Kiba, come with me. We can make the reservation and then go home and pretend we got up early to do so."

"Good thinking. Oof!" Kiba was propelled backwards as Shino tackled him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away without a good morning kiss did you?" Shino grinned down at Kiba and leaned down to kiss him. Kiba liked this dominant side of Shino. After a brief kiss they got up and made their way out of the rocks. As they walked through town to the restaurant Shino poked at Kiba.

"I heard you talking to Hinata last night."

"You're not mad that I invited Gaara are you?"

"No. I'm glad you thought of it. Hinata will be happy to have him there if he can come."

"Ok. How's here?" Kiba pointed to a nice restaurant that wasn't too expensive.

"Good choice." They went inside and made reservations for dinner and began walking home. Where they had to part ways they stopped and held each other for a while. Kiba spoke first.

"Love you." He whispered in Shino's ear.

"Love you too." Shino whispered back. With one last kiss they went their separate ways to begin their plan.

LINE BREAK 

Ok I know it's short but it's setting the stage for the next chapter. Any suggestions? Reviews brighten my day so R&R plz! I will try to get the next one up soon, but no promises:D


	6. Fun in the cave

I don't own Naruto. Warnings: This chapter contains hard-core making out (M/M, obviously) and adult situations. If you are offended by it, don't read it. I will have a clear indication of mature content.

-LINE BREAK!-

After Kiba and Shino told their parents about dinner and ate some breakfast they had agreed to meet at the rocks in their cave. Shino got there first and went about setting up some illusion jutsus so it would look and feel like solid rock instead of an opening, incase someone should stumble back this far. The only people that would be able to get around them would be Kiba, Hinata and Kurenai. But Hinata and Kurenai were unlikely to be here. Shino had given Kiba one of his bugs to take with him and plant on his mother. He closed his eyes and sought out the bug. It appeared to be in her hair. At least Kiba had managed to get it on her. Speaking of Kiba, here he came now. Late, but at least he was here. He swore a few times before he finally got past the illusion jutsu, but here he was, with a backpack? He knelt down, unzipped the backpack and pulled out a small inflatable mattress and a foot pump.

"I thought we could get comfy while we waited." Kiba said with a predatory grin.

"Kiba…"

"I know, I know, no sex. But that doesn't mean we can't make out." With that said, Kiba set about setting up the mattress and inflating it using the foot pump. In five minutes it was inflated and a fire was going nicely. Shino surprised Kiba by tackling him down onto it and claiming his lips. Kiba was stunned for a moment and then began work on untying their forehead protectors. He then put his hand to Shino's sunglasses and Shino pulled away.

"I want to see your eyes, silly."

"My eyes aren't normal, Kiba. That's why I keep them hidden."

"You think I care if they are different? I want to see all of you, Shino. You will have to show me eventually. It may as well be now." With that, Kiba flipped them over and plucked Shino's glasses off to see two closed eyelids. "Come on, Shino. Just open your eyes and let me see."

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"I Promise." Sino slowly unsquinched his eyes and opened them, blinking in the unexpected light. "They're… beautiful." Shino's eyes were a solid blue, no whites, just blue and the pupils, which were a grayish color. It was the blue of the sky, and Kiba's heart swelled with knowing Shino trusted him enough to see them.

"Done yet?" Shino was not used to this much light.

"Just close your eyes, silly. I'm not giving you your glasses back yet. We have 4 whole hours to kill before we're sposed to meet Ma and your dad." With that, Kiba attached his mouth to Shino's neck and sucked gently.

WARNING! WARNING! MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!!!! WARNING! WARNING!

When he extracted a low moan from Shino, he moved to unbutton Shino's jacket and remove his mesh shirt underneath. Shino began unzipping Kiba's jacket as well, and took it, off along with the shirt under it, quickly. Kiba moved back up to Shino's mouth and kissed him gently, enjoying the feel of his bare chest against Shino's. Shino licked Kiba's lips, asking for entrance, which Kiba gave him readily. Their tongues twined together and Shino's hands wandered to Kiba's hips while Kiba's hands were busy with Shino's hair and left nipple. Shino moaned into Kiba's mouth and gripped his hips tighter, then flipped them over again so he was lying on top of Kiba. Kiba started a bit at the loss of control but relaxed as he felt Shino rubbing their growing erections together. He returned his hand to Shino's nipple and moved his other hand to Shino's right nipple, pinching them gently. Shino's hand went to Kiba's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. He broke away from Kiba only to remove the pesky pants and shed his own. Kiba pulled him back down and licked his nose.

"There's a blanket in the bag if you want it." Kiba had brought it just in case something like this happened. Shino leaned over and dug the blanket out of the bag. It was a nice big soft blanket suited perfectly for keeping them warm. He spread it over the both of them and went back to the task of kissing Kiba. He poked his tongue into Kiba's mouth and explored the other boy's tongue and teeth and tongue again. Kiba's arousal was digging into his thigh but he didn't care. He was lost in the enjoyment of being naked with Kiba and being able to do whatever he wanted to do with him. Kiba's hands found their way to Shino's hips and they gripped them and pulled Shino the rest of the way down onto him. He rubbed his erection against Shino's and extracted a moan from the other boy. He continued the rubbing until he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Shino, I'm gonna come."

"Me too, keep it up." So Kiba kept up the motion and the two reached their peak together, making a sticky mess on Kiba's stomach. Shino grudgingly broke his mouth from Kiba's and flopped over to lie beside him. He rummaged around in the bag and came up with a towel, which he used to clean both of them, and cuddled up to Kiba. This air mattress was a whole lot nicer than the hard rock floor of the cave.

OMG THIS IS A LINE BREAK!!! MATURE CONTEND ENDED! I REPEAT! MATURE CONTENT ENDED!!!!!!

"There's an alarm clock in the bag too." Kiba murmured groggily. Shino again rummaged around in the bag and came up with am alarm clock, which he set for an hour and a half.

"Is there anything you didn't think of, Kiba? Kiba?" But Kiba had already fallen asleep. Shino smiled and snuggled up to him and was soon asleep as well.

-Line break!-

Shino was vaguely aware of a beeping noise somewhere a distance away from him. He was more aware of Kiba pressed up against him nicely. He was even more aware of the sound of someone fainting. He shot up and looked around the cave. He spotted Hinata lying on the floor of the cave, unconscious. He then heard someone slipping past his illusion jutsus.

"Hinata? Did you find Shino and Kiba?" Kurenai walked forward a few more steps and found Hinata and what she had seen to make her faint. "Ohmigosh! Shino! Cover yourself!" Shino blushed and grabbed his pants and glasses and put them on.

"Kurenai, apologies. Kiba and I were…"

"I think I have a good idea of what you and Kiba were doing. You aren't even married yet!"

"We weren't doing _that_. We were just making out and we fell asleep afterwards. Why are you here?"

"Wake up Kiba and I'll tell you both at the same time." So Shino walked over to the air mattress and sat down on it. He bent to whisper in Kiba's ear.

"Kiba, wake up. Hinata and Kurenai are here and they want to talk to us. Don't forget you are naked."

"Whaa!" Kiba jerked awake. "Oh, hi Kurenai! Nice to see ya!" With absolutely no regard for modesty Kiba stood up, stretched, looked around for his pants and put them on. Hinata came around just after Kiba finished putting on his pants. "Hi, Hinata!"

"Hi, Kiba, Shino." Hinata blushed at remembering how she had found them. Shino sat down on the cave floor and pulled Kiba onto his lap. Sitting there with his arms around Kiba's waist he felt like the luckiest person ever.

"So what is this news you have, Kurenai?"

"They have news? You mean they didn't just come all the way back here to watch us sleep?" Kiba liked to pick on Hinata gently about things that made her faint.

"Hinata, do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"You can, Kurenai-sensei."

"Well, boys, we have good news and we have bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Let's hear the bad news first." Kiba would rather get it out of the way.

"Well, Hinata can't come to your wedding."

"Awww, why not?"

"Because of the good news; she's moving to Suna and marrying Gaara!"

"How?"

"Well, Gaara's sister, Temari, was very clever. She wrote to Tsunade and requested a bride for him, to strengthen the alliance between our countries. She requested that the woman be from a well-respected clan, but with a kind and gentle nature so she wouldn't upset Gaara. Hinata fit the description perfectly, and with the Hokage authorizing it, Hiashi couldn't refuse. Hinata will leave for Suna in three days." Hinata was blushing and smiling happily. Kiba and Shino were both torn between happiness for Hinata and sadness that they were going to lose her. Shino spoke first.

"Congratulations, Hinata. I knew you would get to be with Gaara somehow. Just don't forget about us."

"I could never forget about you guys. You are my best friends and I will miss you both so much. Hinata's eyes started to water and she flung herself onto the two, pulling them into a hug. The next half hour was spent in a group hug having quiet discussion about little things. Kurenai cleared her throat finally, not wanting to break it up but having to.

"Hinata, we need to go make final arrangements now."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei. Good-bye, Kiba, good-bye Shino."

"Good-bye Hinata and Kurenai." Shino and Kiba said together. The two women slipped past the illusion jutsu and were gone. Shino looked at his watch.

"We have an hour and a half until we have to leave. What shall we do?" Without waiting for a response, he pulled Kiba down onto the air mattress and snuggled up to him. "You're quite comfy."

"Thank you, Shino, you are too. How about we just lay like this for awhile?"

"Sounds good to me." Shino snuggled a little closer, sighed contentedly, and closed his eyes. "Love you." Kiba looked over at him and smiled.

"Love you too." He could get used to this.

LINE BREAK OMG!

Ok so I know it took FOREVER to get done, and I'm sorry. I have 4 extra kids that bug the crap outta me, so I had to write when they were sleeping or occupied. Umm… next chapter! Shino and Kiba confront their parents! Madness may ensue. Any suggestions? Oh! I hope you liked the make out scene :D I like the way it turned out. R&R plz as reviews make me joyful:D


	7. Confrontation

I don't own Naruto. I got surprisingly few reviews for chapter 6. Three, last I counted :( On with the show!

LINE BREAK!

Shibi arrived at the restaurant first and was seated at a table in a quiet section, away from all the other tables. He had a _bad_ feeling about this. He looked over the drink menu and ordered a bottle of sake for them all to drink. Tsume showed up a few minutes later, looking around as she had never been in this restaurant before.

"Hey, Shibi, this is a nice place. The boys have good taste."

"Indeed. But don't you find it a bit odd that they aren't here yet?"

"Oh, you know kids. Speaking of kids, I think this is your son's." She reached into her jacket and brought out a small jar with air holes poked in the top and handed it to Shibi. Inside was an Aburame insect.

"A spy, no doubt," he had pulled the same trick in his youth. He put the jar into one of his coat pockets and looked at Tsume. "The boys do indeed have something planned."

"What do you think it is?"

"Knowing them, it's something trivial and unimportant."

"I hope so. I hope they didn't find out about us."

"How could they have? For the last two years they have been clueless. Why would they catch on now?" But just then Kiba and Shino walked in the door spotted them and came to the table and sat down. They both looked a bit annoyed.

"May I have my insect, father?" Shibi wordlessly took the jar from his pocket and slid it across the table to Shino. Shino opened the jar and his insect flew up, buzzed around his head twice and flew in his ear.

"Please don't do that again. It's a little… freaky."

"Apologies, Kiba." The waiter came with the sake and menus for everyone. When everyone had their sake and had ordered their food they were left alone again.

"Kiba, why are we here again?"

"Umm, well, Ma, ya see…"

"We know."

"Know what, boys?"

"Father, we KNOW. Kiba smelled your insects in his mother's room and I found her shirt in your room!" Shino hissed at his father, angry that they were still trying to hide it. "How long have you been keeping this from us?"

"Quiet down, Shino! You want the whole place to hear you?" Tsume couldn't believe that they had chosen such a public place to confront them about this.

"You don't understand, boys. It is considered... immoral for two clan leaders to become involved with one another. We couldn't risk it getting out."

"You couldn't trust your own children? That's fucked up!"

"Kiba! I am still your mother! I know you are angry but you still don't get to talk to me that way!"

"I agree with Kiba. It's fucked up. What's the worst that can happen? New clan leaders will be appointed?"

"No, son, exile. We would be sent from Konoha and live the rest of our lives away from you." After Shibi's quiet interjection, the boys sat looking stunned. Their food came and they ate in silence. The only words that were spoken were to the waiter. After the meal was over Shino and Kiba paid and all four of them walked toward the Inuzuka compound. Kiba led them to the pool house so they could speak without being overheard. Once inside Tsume served sake and everyone settled onto the couch. Shino spoke.

"Could you not step down? Pass leadership on to another?"

"It takes time to do so. Hana is prepared to take over once the paperwork is finished and Tsunade approves. Shibi and I can't both step down at the same time, it would look suspicious."

"One question, father. Your tattoos…"

"Are gone. Have been since your mother died." Shibi stood up and shed his coat to reveal his scars. Shino gasped and Kiba pulled him a little tighter against him. Shibi draped his coat over the arm of the couch and sat back down, content to be in just a shirt.

"So, once both of you have stepped down, you can be together out in the open?"

"Indeed, Shino, once Kiba's mother has completed passing leadership onto Hana, I can begin the process." Shibi stretched out on the couch and put his head in Tsume's lap. She smiled and removed his glasses. Shibi's eyes were very similar to Shino's but they were green instead of blue. "However, it is traditional to pass leadership to your eldest child…" Shino knew where this was going.

"Father you can't be serious! You know how the clan elders are about homosexuality!" Shino began to panic and Kiba pulled him into his chest and rubbed his back. "I'll have to leave Kiba!" Came out quite muffled from the space between them.

"You didn't let me finish." Shibi sighed and settled into a comfy position to wait out Shino's panic attack. Kiba murmured words of comfort to Shino, and he soon calmed down. Tsume caught 'rather die than let them take you away' coming from her son's mouth as well as 'I don't care if I have to take on Tsunade herself' and smiled. She had often worried about Kiba finding someone to love and accept him. She had Hana to give her grandchildren, and Kiba could always adopt kids. If his father could see him now, he would be so proud. Lost in thought, she didn't see Shibi watching her think. She jumped when he spoke.

"Are you ready to hear the rest now Shino?" Not moving from his place burrowed into Kiba's jacket, he nodded. "As I was saying, it is traditional to pass leadership to your eldest child, but seeing as you are marrying Kiba and will take his name, you are no longer clan leader material. I have conversed with my brother and your cousin Anika will be taking over for me. She is quite capable." Shino's muffled reply came a moment later.

"So, I won't have to be without Kiba?"

"No, son."

"But Anika is so young..."

"She is just a few months younger than you. She can do more than you would think." Tsume glanced at her watch.

"Alright, I hate to break this up, but I have a lot to do tomorrow, so I am going inside. Shibi, you need to go home as well. Boys, I expect you to be out of here in under an hour. No fooling around, either! Don't forget I can smell it on you." Shino colored against Kiba, glad he hadn't turned around.

"Goodnight, boys. My love." Shibi gave Tsume a chaste kiss and made the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu. With a poof he was gone. Tsume walked out the door after giving Kiba a look that just screamed 'obey me!' and pointing to her watch.

"Shino, they're gone." Kiba poked him. "Come on, let me see you." Shino tentatively lifted his head and was at once pinned under Kiba on the couch. "Gotcha" was all that was said as Kiba latched his mouth onto Shino's. Shino responded instantly, harshly, shoving his tongue into Kiba's mouth. They made out for a few minutes until a sharp rapping on the window startled them. Hana was standing there.

"Mom wants you inside now!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be in!" Hana turned around and went inside. Shino sat up and put his clothes to rights.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yep." With a hug and quick kiss, the two parted ways and headed to their respective homes.

LINE BREAK!!!!!

I know It took forever and is kinda short but I've been busy! R&R and tell me what to write next chapter!


	8. Mission

I get it! No more Tsume/Shibi in this fic! No one told me what to do with this chapter so randomness will ensue.

LINE BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino and Kiba met the next day in the park to talk a bit before they went to their fittings for the ceremonial robes. It was a nice enough day, sunny without any clouds. Kiba was uncharacteristically quiet, so Shino poked at him a couple times.

"What's wrong? Don't you dare say it's nothing."

"I was just thinking about our wedding. The Inuzuka tradition, I don't think I can-"

"Then don't. Let me. You can just lie back and I'll do everything." Shino spoke without a hint of embarrassment or hesitation.

"Are you sure, Shino?" Kiba had a relieved look in his eyes.

"I'm sure, Kiba. I've been thinking about it for awhile." Shino had been doing more than thinking about it. He had been hoping to bring it up and ask Kiba if he was willing to let Shino take the reigns, so to speak. Before another word could be said, a messenger bird landed on Shino's shoulder and dropped a scroll into his hand. As the bird flew off, Shino opened the scroll and read it, eyes narrowing.

"The Hokage wishes to see us both right now. It's urgent."

"It figures Tsunade would want us to go out on a mission 3 days before our wedding. I hope it's nothing too time-consuming." Kiba frowned and took off along the rooftops toward the Hokage tower. Shino paused a moment, reflecting on what Kiba had just said. They were getting married. He smiled and took off after Kiba.

At the Hokage tower, Kiba entered through a window in the mission room while Shino elected to go through the door beside it. The mission room was empty except for Iruka and Kakashi. The latter had the former pinned up against the wall and was trying to persuade him to do Icha Icha related things with him in the closet. Iruka shot the boys a grateful look and ducked under Kakashi's arm.

"Shino, Kiba! How nice to see you!" Kakashi, however, was giving them a look that would have killed them twice over if it could have.

"Don't get too excited, we're on the way to see the old lady." Kiba grumbled. Shino poked him in the side with his elbow.

"Be respectful! Tsunade is the Hokage and deserves more than old lady jokes!"

"But she IS an old lady. Go see her so I can molest Iruka. Please?" Iruka turned and threw a punch at Kakashi's head, but it was blocked and soon he was trapped in a very compromising position. "Out," growled Kakashi. They hurried out the door, Shino looking apologetically at Iruka. Down a hall, up two flights of stairs and down another hall brought them to Tsunade's office. Shizune opened the door and ushered them in as soon as Kiba knocked on the door. Tsunade was sitting behind her huge desk rubbing her temples and looking down at a piece of paper.

"It took you long enough to get here. On your way out tell Kakashi if he doesn't stop molesting Iruka in the closet he won't be allowed in the building while Iruka's working."

"Apologies, Tsunade-sama. We were in the park when we got your message and when we got here Kakashi and Iruka-"

"Were fucking around instead of on a mission and doing paperwork, respectively. I get it. Now that you're here, I need you two to pack up and leave immediately." Shino looked slightly perturbed that he had been interrupted. Tsunade continued heedlessly. "Two rogue ninjas have been spotted near our village heading toward Fire. One uses chakra-based attacks and the other appears to have… a nin-cat. You two are uniquely suited, as you can now see. Akamaru will not be able to join you, however. Your mother has arranged for one of the clan's dogs to accompany you. Meet Kouji." The door opened to admit a massive nin-dog covered in shaggy grey hair and stood as high as Shino's shoulder.

"Kouji! How ya doin' man?" Kiba was ecstatic to see the giant block of muscle and fur. To Shino's surprise, the dog replied in a low, gruff voice.

"I've been better. You mom has me training puppies. Puppies! I'm looking forward to an actual job."

"Enough catch-up! Here's the coordinates, get out of here!" Tsunade threw a scroll at Shino's head, which was caught, of course, and gestured out the door. Shino, Kiba and Kouji hurried out the door and downstairs to find Kakashi sheepishly tied upside-down in the corner of the mission room. He appeared to have something stuffed in his mouth. Iruka was sitting peacefully at his desk writing out an assignment.

"Oh, hi boys. Kakashi won't be a problem today. He decided to be a good boy. Right, honey?"

"Mmmmph!"

"That's what I thought. Have a nice mission, boys!" They waved at Iruka and Kakashi and hurried out. Once outside, Kiba heaved a sigh.

"Man, remind me to NEVER make Iruka mad!"

"What makes you think I won't do that to you if you make ME mad, Kiba?"

"Now, Shino. Why would I want to make you mad? It's in my best interest to keep you happy."

"What, precisely, do you mean by that?"

"Umm, gotta go pack!" Kiba took off running, leaving Shino and Kouji alone.

"That pup's been putting his foot in his mouth since he was old enough to talk. Get used to it now, kid."

"One of the reasons I love him." Shino smiled softly behind his jacket and took off toward his own home to pack.

Line break!!!!

Alright, this chapter was a killer to write. I'm sorry to anyone who was kept waiting for way too long. Now I need to know, what next! Give me comments please!


End file.
